Rey
Rey was a human female scavenger and Force prodigy who discovered her latent Force-sensitivity while on a journey to find the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and bring a new hope to a galaxy on the brink of war. Rey grew up alone in the wastes of the desert planet Jakku, hoping for the day her family would return for her while honing her skills as a scavenger and a warrior. Her life changed forever when she encountered BB-8, a Resistance astromech droid who carried information about Skywalker's whereabouts, and a stormtrooper named Finn who defected from the First Order. They were hunted by the First Order, forcing them to escape from Jakku aboard the Millennium Falcon, eventually finding help from Han Solo and Chewbacca during their journey to the Resistance base on D'Qar. On Takodana, Rey discovered the lightsaber that once belonged to Luke and Anakin Skywalker but rejected the idea that the lightsaber was a sign of her destiny. Rey was soon taken captive by the dark Force user Kylo Ren, who wanted information about Skywalker's whereabouts. During the attack on the First Order superweapon Starkiller Base, Rey witnessed Solo's death at Ren's hands and engaged the dark warrior in lightsaber combat. Rey, an injured Finn, and Chewbacca escaped to D'Qar and learned of Skywalker's whereabouts. Rey ventured to the lost world of Ahch-To, found Skywalker, and presented him with his father's lightsaber as a sign of the only hope the galaxy had left: the return of the Jedi. Happabore Hazard 028.jpg Happabore Hazard 029.jpg Happabore Hazard 030.jpg Happabore Hazard 031.jpg Happabore Hazard 036.jpg Happabore Hazard 043.jpg Happabore Hazard 044.jpg Happabore Hazard 054.jpg Happabore Hazard 055.jpg Happabore Hazard 056.jpg Happabore Hazard 057.jpg Happabore Hazard 064.jpg Happabore Hazard 065.jpg Happabore Hazard 070.jpg Happabore Hazard 071.jpg Happabore Hazard 072.jpg Happabore Hazard 073.jpg Happabore Hazard 074.jpg Happabore Hazard 079.jpg Happabore Hazard 080.jpg Happabore Hazard 081.jpg Happabore Hazard 082.jpg Happabore Hazard 083.jpg Happabore Hazard 084.jpg Happabore Hazard 085.jpg Happabore Hazard 090.jpg Happabore Hazard 091.jpg Happabore Hazard 092.jpg Happabore Hazard 093.jpg Happabore Hazard 094.jpg Happabore Hazard 095.jpg Happabore Hazard 096.jpg Happabore Hazard 097.jpg Happabore Hazard 098.jpg Happabore Hazard 099.jpg Happabore Hazard 100.jpg Happabore Hazard 102.jpg Happabore Hazard 103.jpg Happabore Hazard 104.jpg Happabore Hazard 105.jpg Happabore Hazard 106.jpg Happabore Hazard 107.jpg Happabore Hazard 108.jpg Happabore Hazard 109.jpg Happabore Hazard 112.jpg Happabore Hazard 113.jpg Happabore Hazard 114.jpg Happabore Hazard 117.jpg Happabore Hazard 118.jpg Happabore Hazard 119.jpg Happabore Hazard 120.jpg Happabore Hazard 121.jpg Happabore Hazard 122.jpg Happabore Hazard 123.jpg Happabore Hazard 124.jpg Happabore Hazard 125.jpg Happabore Hazard 126.jpg Happabore Hazard 127.jpg Happabore Hazard 128.jpg Happabore Hazard 129.jpg Happabore Hazard 130.jpg Happabore Hazard 132.jpg Happabore Hazard 133.jpg Happabore Hazard 134.jpg Happabore Hazard 135.jpg Happabore Hazard 136.jpg Happabore Hazard 137.jpg Happabore Hazard 138.jpg Happabore Hazard 139.jpg Happabore Hazard 140.jpg Happabore Hazard 141.jpg Happabore Hazard 142.jpg Happabore Hazard 143.jpg Happabore Hazard 144.jpg Happabore Hazard 148.jpg Happabore Hazard 151.jpg Happabore Hazard 152.jpg Happabore Hazard 153.jpg Happabore Hazard 154.jpg Happabore Hazard 155.jpg Happabore Hazard 156.jpg Happabore Hazard 159.jpg Happabore Hazard 160.jpg Happabore Hazard 171.jpg Happabore Hazard 172.jpg Happabore Hazard 173.jpg Happabore Hazard 174.jpg Happabore Hazard 175.jpg Happabore Hazard 176.jpg Happabore Hazard 177.jpg Happabore Hazard 178.jpg Run Rey Run 006.jpg Run Rey Run 007.jpg Run Rey Run 008.jpg Run Rey Run 012.jpg Run Rey Run 013.jpg Run Rey Run 014.jpg Run Rey Run 015.jpg Run Rey Run 016.jpg Run Rey Run 017.jpg Run Rey Run 018.jpg Run Rey Run 027.jpg Run Rey Run 028.jpg Run Rey Run 031.jpg Run Rey Run 032.jpg Run Rey Run 033.jpg Run Rey Run 034.jpg Run Rey Run 035.jpg Run Rey Run 036.jpg Run Rey Run 037.jpg Run Rey Run 041.jpg Run Rey Run 042.jpg Run Rey Run 043.jpg Run Rey Run 044.jpg Run Rey Run 047.jpg Run Rey Run 048.jpg Run Rey Run 049.jpg Run Rey Run 056.jpg Run Rey Run 057.jpg Run Rey Run 058.jpg Run Rey Run 059.jpg Run Rey Run 060.jpg Run Rey Run 061.jpg Run Rey Run 062.jpg Run Rey Run 063.jpg Run Rey Run 067.jpg Run Rey Run 068.jpg Run Rey Run 069.jpg Run Rey Run 070.jpg Run Rey Run 071.jpg Run Rey Run 072.jpg Run Rey Run 073.jpg Run Rey Run 077.jpg Run Rey Run 078.jpg Run Rey Run 079.jpg Run Rey Run 080.jpg Run Rey Run 081.jpg Run Rey Run 087.jpg Run Rey Run 088.jpg Run Rey Run 089.jpg Run Rey Run 091.jpg Run Rey Run 092.jpg Run Rey Run 093.jpg Run Rey Run 094.jpg Run Rey Run 095.jpg Run Rey Run 096.jpg Run Rey Run 100.jpg Run Rey Run 102.jpg Run Rey Run 103.jpg Run Rey Run 104.jpg Run Rey Run 108.jpg Run Rey Run 113.jpg Run Rey Run 116.jpg Run Rey Run 117.jpg Run Rey Run 127.jpg Run Rey Run 128.jpg Run Rey Run 131.jpg Run Rey Run 132.jpg Run Rey Run 133.jpg Run Rey Run 135.jpg Run Rey Run 136.jpg Run Rey Run 137.jpg Run Rey Run 143.jpg Run Rey Run 144.jpg Run Rey Run 145.jpg Run Rey Run 146.jpg Run Rey Run 153.jpg Run Rey Run 154.jpg Run Rey Run 155.jpg Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Orphan Category:Sword Wielders Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Visions Category:Pilot Category:Street Fighters Category:Staff Users Category:Escape Artist Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Secret Keeper Category:Code of Honor Category:Prodigy Category:Occlumency Category:Mind Control Category:Apprentice Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Resistance Category:Woman Category:Torture Victims Category:Special Forces Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:B Class Category:Title Characters Category:Screenshots Category:Jedi Order Category:Students